Princess Arabella of Volterra
by Daerwyn
Summary: Edward leaves, ten months later, Bella leaves, meet Victoria, falls in love, then it all spirals downward. Friends return and death arrives. Proposal, coronation ball, wedding, love again. T for lang. B/Ac
1. Chapter 1

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

It had been ten months since HE left me.

Ten months since my life had no meaning.

Ten months since I could ever look someone in the eye, laugh, smile, or even get close to joking.

Ten months of a dead, void life; That is exactly why I am leaving. I feel bad, leaving my dad here, alone. I would prefer he didn't see me act like a zombie, then do just that.

It was midnight, and I grabbed my scarce funds from working at Newton's Outfitters, and packed a backpack of fresh clothes and necessities. With tears rolling silently down my cheeks, I grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote a note to Charlie and Renee.

Dear Charlie and Renee,

I love you, and that is why I am leaving. I can't stay here, yet I can't live where other people will keep an eye on every move I make. I am going to be buying an apartment somewhere, but I don't know where. I don't know when, or if, you will ever see me.

Dad: I love you. Try not to starve yourself, and if you need help on food, ask Sue or just eat at the diner ; ) I am truely sorry to leave in the middle of the night like this, but it is for the best. Someone once told me a clean break was the best. Time heals all wounds. I hope you find someone special... Love you.

Mom: I hope you and Phil are happy. I love you, and I will miss you. Stick with yoga, you used to love talking about it. I should have listened to you, when you said not to come to Forks, because then my heart wouldn't have been ripped out and fed to the sharks, but I am still glad I came, I got to stay with Charlie, and you got to be with Phil. I love you, and I will try to see you and dad as soon as possible.

Your only daughter,

Isabella

I hated lying to them, but they would never know if I was lying or not. Tears were streaming down my face like the average rain here. I was leaving. Where I was going, you wouldn't be able to see your loved ones again. I was going to the one place HE said you go if you wanted to die, Volterra, Italy. For me, it was either death or a new life.

I folded the letter and slid it under my dad's door. While running down the steps as quickly and quietly as possible. Grabbing the keys so they wouldn't jingle, I opened the front door and was greeted with goosebumps. The summer chill on a July night in Washington. I reached my truck after I locked the door and replaed the key under the eave. I hoped that Victoria or Laurent wouldn't be out here. For all I knew, they were still after me. _Great!_

I reached my truck and prayed its noise wouldn't wake up Charlie. I turned the key in the ignition and the noise was quieter than usual. Eerie. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. I pulled out, and drove down the main road. There was a bang of metal hitting metal, and something flew into the bed of my truck. I prepared to scream, I didn't have the chance, because something cold was clamped to my mouth and there was the light noise of a bell-like laughter.

Victoria

She was gonna kill me. I wouldn't even make it to the airport.

"Well, Bella. So good to see you again."

I was going to say,"Well it's not good to see you," but thought better of it, and instead came up with the _best_ reply.

"They left."

She was beyond confused.

"Who?"

God. She was gonna make me say their name!

"The C-cullens," I said thriugh gritted teeth, the whole in my heart being ripped open the size big enough to swallow Mt. Everest.

"And they left you here. Well, killing you would be doing something for you, and for Edward too." I flinched at HIS name, "I don't feel like a revenge mood anyway. I was watching you, waiting for the chance, but you caught me off guard. Midnight, of all times, to be traveling."

"I am leaving, and never coming back."

"And where are you going?"

"The Volturi."

"Ah, I see. Those royal ones. Well, good news for you, I am not going to kill you. Go ahead, cheer, do a happy dance, whatever. I am just depressed."

"You and me both."

"Can I come to Volterra with you? I promise not to kill you. I just need someone to talk to. We could start fresh. I need a friend." She begged, her body racking with dry sobs.

To say I was shocked, was a understatement. "_You_ want to be friends with _me?_"

"Yes. I just was sorta jealous of you, you had a boyfriend, a handsome one too, and all I had was a mate that used me for my gift. I just want to start over. Hi, my names Victoria. What's yours?"

I giggled. GIGGLED! "Bella. Pleasure to meet you Vikki." I winked at her nickname. She smiled.

It was honestly good to have someone to talk to. She asked questions and I answered honestly, not getting embarassed or even hesitating. I had to get over them, and I was. Talking freely like this didn't even cause me pain. We talked all the way to the airport, and through the plane ride. I dozed off after I was telling her of them leaving.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	2. Chapter 2

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I was aware of someone shaking me from my peaceful sleep. I was actually peacfully sleeping.

"Bella, wake up. We are about to land." Vik whispered.

My eyes fluttered open, and adjusted to the light. The sun was setting.

I asked the flight attendant for water, and Vikki and I chatted about what was going on in life, well for her. I told her everything about me in about twelve hours. The attendant came on and annouced that we were going to be landing in a few minutes. I prepared myself for facing a room of vampires, at least I think that is what I am going to.

The flight landed and we made it out of the air port amazingly fast, due to our low amout of luggage, which was absolutely nothing, save for my carry on.

Vik left to get a car, which I am guessing she stole. She pulled around the corner, and there she was, in an obvious Porsche.

"You stole this didn't you. You know what, I don't want to know." I got in the front, and plugged the city into the GPS.

Vik drove like Edward, crazy fast. We were at Volterra's gates in an hour.

"Thanks, Vik. If it wasn't for you, I would never of gotten over Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I owe you."

"See, I knew you'd love me, sis." I rolled my eyes. She insisted on calling me sister even though there was no way in hell that we could even pass for distant cousins. She parked the car by the clock tower, and got out.

"You smell any, Vik?"

"Yah, you?"

She is so stupid sometimes. Just like Emmett.

"Oh, right, forgot. Follow me, B."

She started to walk at a human pace down an alley, and I noticed it was a dead-end. What if Victoria was gonna corner me, then kill me. This was an act all along. God, how could I be so stupid!

There was a grate at the end, and she pulled it open, jumping inside, and calling for me to jump down into her arms. I hesitated, but she insisted that it was the only way. We wound around an endless maze of hallways before coming out into a room with a human girl sitting, going over paper work. She looked up when she heard me trip, causing me to flush with embarrassment.

"Hello, my name's gianna. Can I help you?"

"Hello, I am Victoria, and this is Bella. We are here to see your leader."

"Hold on a moment." She pressed a button and began whispering.

"Vik, what are you doing here with me anyway, I mean, what do you want to do here?"

"Well, I would love to become part of the guard. I mean, I can run away from danger or hide exceptionally well, maybe it is worthy enough of a gift. What are you doing here?"

I was considering joining the guard too, but I wasn't sure. "Well, I think I am going to join the guard too, I mean, Edward couldn't read my mind, so I take it as I am like some kind of shield. Who knows?"

She shrugged, and I yawned.

Gianna said, "Master Aro is waiting, Demetri and Alec are on their way to escort you. Wait here a moment."

The way she talked about Aro, Caius, and Marcus, if I remember properly from that time in Carlisle's study, was so formal, like a cult.

The doors opened, and in walked two men. The firsts hair was a wave to thier shoulders, deep crimson eyes. He was muscular, like Jasper. The other was short, and had dark blond hair, crimson eyes also, and looked young, like in thier mid teens. The second boy had the same build, yet smaller. He was breathtakingly beautiful. I caught Vikki staring at the first boy with eyes of lust and desire. Maybe she found someone after all.

"Gianna, are these the" the first boy noticed my eratically beating heart, not doubt, and smirked,"_people_ that wish to speak to Aro?"

"Yes, Demetri."

"One... and a half. Aro should be pleased." The second boy said. My boy.

"Alec, stop staring at the human. You know that Felix already called dibs on Gianna. We don't need another human lover around here." Demetri said, I blushed like mad.

Alec, that was his name. Perfect name.

"Come." Alec waved for us to follow.

"Jane will not be to happy about this, you know that right. She doesn't like any humans that ask for Aro personally."

Who was Jane? OMG! Alec is taken, isn't he. Well, now I am officially in a sour mood. I noticed that Victoria was absolutely quiet, looking deep in thought, and staring at Demetri.

"Yes, well my sister can find herself to hate humans, period. Now, we have to hurry. Heidi will be back in a few hours with breakfast. I hope she gets some more ladies in this batch. Last time, there were only men, and Aro and Marcus got all the women."

I knew they were saying this, just to see if the human could take it. It didn't bother me. So they killed humans, I mean everyone does it eventually. Vik does it, and I am best friends with her. Alec does it, and I love him.

_Did I just say love?_

**Yes. You love Alec. He is handsome, strong, obviously likes you, Vik doesn't want him. He is all yours. Just find out if he has a mate.**

_Are you ready?_

**You are over Edward. Just go do what your heart wants.**

Edward. He is my past. All I feel towards him is anger and hatred. I mean, it's his fault that I am going to become someone's dinner. Great, this is just the best day.

Victoria gave me a warning-you-can't-take-this-man-right-here look, and I nodded my head. I gave her the same look, and she totally understood. Alec was mine.

We stopped in front of a huge mahogany door. Demetri opened it and pushed us through. I was shocked. There up about three steps sat three vampires on thrones.

"My, my. What are your names?"

"My name is Bella, and this is Victoria."

"What is it that you wish to find here?"

Victoria spoke up next.

"I wish to join your guard."

"And of you young Bella?"

"I wish the same."

"What are your talents?"

Victoria spoke for herself and me.

"I have an exceptional ability to hide, and Bella here is an amazing mental shield, and she is just human."

Crap, now they are going to think that Vikki told me about vampires.

"Bella, who was it that told you about vampires?"

I can do this. Breathe, Bella, breathe.

"The Cullens. They didn't really tell me, I sort of guessed."

"Amazing." He stood up and was in front of me in a flash. I closed my eyes waiting for my death.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	3. Chapter 3

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I opened my eyes seconds later, and saw the grin of an amused Aro.

"Why is your heart beating so fast? I mean, you really should learn to control that thing..." A Emmett looking man chuckled. Aro shot him a glare and he immediately fell silent, "Sorry, Master."

I was fearing for my life, now that I found something more - what's the word - worthwhile to try to get, I was determined.

"Felix, you do not talk that way to the future princess of Volterra. Now, Victoria," he said, returning his gaze to Victoria. Wait! Did he just say future princess? That was too much to accept, I mean, I am just a sheild, I think. He continued, "I will grant you your wish, and we will start training you at day break. Heidi shall return in an hour or so, and you may feed. Now, Bella, I understand that the Cullens were vegetarians, as they put it, and I was wondering what diet are you going to stick to?"

My answer suprised everyone, even myself, "I would like to persue the human diet. I hear they are very appetizing." I giggled again, then became embarrassed by my feable attempt at a joke.

"Excellent. My dear daughter, what shall you wish your name to be, after your change? We wouldn't want anyone recognizing you, and possibly know your weaknesses."

I got to pick my name? Awesome. I always wanted something less conspicuous than Isabella. What about Arabella. That way, I could keep Bella, go by Abelle (**Ah-bell),** Ara, Ella, Allebara **(Arabella backwards. Al-eh-bear-ah) **I really like that one.

"Thank you, Aro. How about Arabella? There are endless possibilities in nicknames: Ara, Ella, Abelle, Allebara..." I was lost in thought, well repeating my thoughts.

"Perfect. I welcome Princess Arabella Swan of Volterra, leader of the Guard, and next in line to the throne."

I grinned as he clapped his hands like he was a kid watching his older sister beat a bully up. How could I become this high ranked this fast? Oh, well. I will have eternity to thank him.

"Thank you. This means a lot."

"You are quite welcome my dear. Jane, take Victoria to her room. Felix, take _Arabella_ to hers. I will change her once she is settled."

I was shocked that I would be changed that fast, but not in a bad way, no, I was excited. Now, I had to deal with Felix. Something told me he was just like Emmett. Great, just what I needed.

"So," he started. I just ignored him. I learned that, that was how to make all your problems go away.

"Princess Arabella, I would like to formally ask of your opinion." he said with a straight face, then bowed. I just cracked up laughing. It was the most laughing I had done since the Cullen's left.

"Why yes, Felix, and you may call me Ara. I do not want to be called Bella any more unless I tell you. What would you like to ask?"

His booming laugh echoed throughout the hallway. God, I missed Emmett. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you, Pri- I mean, Ara- like Alec? Begging for forgiveness, I don't wish to make your highness upset, can you tell me?"

It was weird hearing him talk so formal, though that was all I ever heard him do. I blushed and nodded, I didn't want to say it because no doubt he can hear me.

"Now, can you take me to my room _before_ I tell Aro you are asking Princess Ara questions you wish you never should?" I said, irritated, and his grin vanished.

"As you wish. Oh, we have to go back a hallway, I think we passed it." I groaned and stared at the floor, intent on not tripping.

"Here we are, Ara. Room 913. **(Her birthday month and day put together:))** Call if you need anything and I am sure that Jane, Heidi, Demetri, Alec, or myself will be here in a flash, pun intended."

I laughed along with him and opened the door. I was amazed, to say the least. The walls were a royal cream color and had blood red trim. The floor was a rich cherry color and had a black rug under the bed. The bed was a colonial style, poster bed complete with chocolate curtains. There was a fireplace in the corner and double doors which I could only guess was the closet. Opposite the room was a pair of glass doors that from my view looked like the bathroom, and looked completely white.

"Yeah, the closet is in the double doors and the bathroom through the glass. The closet is empty and I am sure that Heidi wants to take you shopping, trust me, she only gets the essentials and a little more. Unlike Jane, God, that girl can shop. You'll probably go shopping in ten minutes. She has to eat first."

"Um, cool...Yeah, I know what it feels like to get dragged around shopping. Thank you, Felix."

"Yeah, Bye."

Not long after he was gone, was there a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I said, knowing they could hear me. I heard the click of high heels and turned around from the fire place.

"Hello. I'm Heidi. Felix told me you needed to shop. You don't have anything new, or fashionable," She muttered the last part, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear, "So, I am going to whisk you away, and we are going to shop your soul out. You'll never have to dread another shopping trip."

My face must have betrayed my horror-filled thoughts. I was dreading shopping.

"Um, yeah. I don't like shopping."

"Don't worry, I am not as bad as Jane. Though, we are going to be doing more than normal, now come."

With that, she picked me up an ran full speed toward what I though was the garage. It was more like a hotel. For CARS! There were cars in every color and design. All sports cars. I was going to love it here. I knew that.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	4. Chapter 4

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Heidi really did introduce shopping to me in a new way. I never thought I would like it, but the way she did it: by going to shops, quickly looking through the racks and then leaving. No try ons, No 'but you have to get at least a full bag here' looks, No nonsense. I was the one dragging Heidi around, getting things I never thought I would use.

Heidi insisted on getting three ball gowns. I got a rose strapless gown that had a thin shimmery layer and a flower cascading down the side. Another was a colonial style gown that was gold. The last was a evergreen color, random silver crystals, and had a green feather to go along with it. I loved them all.

When we arrived at the castle, twenty thousand dollars later, Demetri and Aro were standing at the entrance.

"Demetri help get the bags out of the car. Bella, you are to come with me. Are you ready to be changed?" Aro asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I would love to be changed. The sooner the better, right?" I giggled.

He chuckled, "Yes, I think it would be best if we ran, It would be faster anyway. May I?"

"You aren't the first." I hopped into his waiting arms.

As soon as I was secure, he took off. After about three seconds we were at my bedroom door.

I took the key out of my pocket and stuck it into the lock, running greedily to the bed. I was excited.

"Bella, I need you to lay down, close your eyes and take deep breaths to calm your heart. You sound like a hummingbird." He chuckled.

I did as I was told. Once my heart was slow, Aro gently turned my head to the side to get a better view of my throat, pushing my chestnut hair out of the way.

"I love you, my daughter." Then he bit down onto my throat, causing the worst pain I had felt since James bit me. I was slowly being boiled alive.

I tried not to scream, I didn't want to cause people unnecessary pain.

xXxXxXxXxX Two days, Twenty hours, Fifty minutes Later XxXxXxXxXx

My heart beat faster as the pain got hotter. I felt as though Death was touching my soul, ripping it from my chest. My heart beat once, twice, then silence.

I opened my eyes, and immediately became aware of my surroundings. There stood Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Jane, Heidi, Victoria, and Alec. Alec. I was only vagely aware of a slight burn at the back of my throat.

"How are you, young one?" Aro asked.

"Perfect. Not even the slightest bit uncontrollable. I have no clue what you oldies complain about."

"Are you sure? Your not thirsty?"

"Oh, you mean that burn? No, it's not so bad. Just like a sore throat."

"Very well. You should still feed. Heidi, round up some food. We shall have a feast in celebration!"

Heidi rolled her eyes, "Yes, Master."

With that she was gone, as was most of the guard, save for Alec, Jane and Demetri. Victoria must have gone with Heidi.

"Now, Bella. What do you remember of your human life?"

"Um, I remember the Cullens, Edward, James, Edward left, Charlie, Renee, Phil. Not too much. I just remember who they are and some important memories that we had together. That's it though. Should I remember more?"

"No, no. You have remembered the same amount that most have. Your important human memories. Heidi shall be back soon. Alec, take Bella to the throne room."

I smiled on the inside, though my lips may have twiched because Aro and Caius looked confused.

I ran toward Alec with my new found speed, and we ran off toward the throne room. I passed him occasionally and had to stop in the middle of the hallway. He found this amusing.

I loved him, and I was scared of how he would feel about me. That's right, I love him. I barely even had a conversation with him, and I love him.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	5. Chapter 5

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Once we got to the throne room, Alec pointed to a seat beside Aro's throne.

"That's mine?" I said, I loved my new voice.

"Yes, you are Aro's daughter and therefore sit at Aro's side. The wives sit on the right side. You sit on Aro's left."

"Um, Heidi's coming back with the human's right?"

He chuckled, it was a musical sound, "Yes, Aro will give you first pick."

"But I don't know how to hunt. I will make a total mess out of myself."

"What you do, is you first break their neck. Then you tilt their neck to the side, sink your teeth in, drink. That simple. Break, tilt, sink, drink."

I laughed, then waited for the blush to come, but it didn't. Thank God. "I'm sorry. It's just you talk about this like your talking to a kindergardener."

He laughed too, "Well, you are definetly not a kindergardener. You are way to beautiful and smart."

We both stopped laughing at the same time. Did he just call me beautiful and smart. "Thanks!" I smilled.

"Any time. You may want to sit on your throne. The brothers are going to be here in thirty seconds. Heidi will be here in a minute."

I ran to the throne. "What are you, psychic."

"You wish."

"I would never. Psychic's can be very annoying. Especially when they have endless energy."

I laughed along with him. The doors opened and in walked Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro smiled when he saw where I was, and I waved at them. I know, cheesy, right.

"Bella, you will get first pick."

"Great."

Just then, the rest of the guard walked in. I recognized some. There was Demetri, Jane, Victoria, Felix, and Renata.

The others were oblivious to me, and awaiting thier meal.

I was suddenly anxious. Then, heidi walked in.

"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is the throne room." Heidi shouted. I smirked.

Aro murmured, just so all the vampires could hear, "Which one, Bel?"

I scanned the crowd. There was a male that looked like Mike, a female that looked like Jessica, and then there was a male that smelled delicious.

"The one that has black hair and green eyes. He smells delicious."

"Very well. He is off limits, every one. Bella, go ahead after I give the signal," he said, I nodded. Then, he shouted, "Welcome to Volterra!"

"Now Bella," he said softer. I raced off and grabbed his neck and twisted it till I heard the sickening pop. I tilted his neck like Alec said, then sunk my teeth in and drank deeply until he was dry. He tasted like cimmamon and apples.

I dropped him and watched the others feed. Alec came up behind me, and brushed my hand with his fingertips. I fell to the floor in agony. I let out a small scream. Every head in the room that was vampire turned in my direction. Aro and Alec were by my side in a second.

"Bella what happened?" Aro demanded.

"Nothing, I am fine."

"You just dropped in the middle of the room screaming. You are not fine." Alec stated, like I was a kindergardener.

"Fine, Alec's fingers brushed mine and I felt a fire like when I was being changed. It's nothing. I only felt it for like a second."

"Hmm, Bella hold my hand for a second." I complied. The same pain went through my system and I fell to my knees.

"What the hell?" Alec said.

"I'm fine!" I said and stood up again.

"Bella again."

"Are you crazy? Obviously she can't make physical contact without being in pain." Alec yelled.

"Alec, I don't think it's going to hurt this time. Trust me." That was an order, not a request. Alec complied, and I grabbed Aro's hand.

I saw through Aro's past. When he killed Didyme, his marriage to Sulpicia, when he changed Alec and Jane, and when I came.

He let go. "Wow, Aro I just read your past."

There was shocked murmurs going throught the crowd.

"Bella, my dear, you can copy powers. You are also a shield, I can't read your past. When you were in pain on the floor, you changed appearance. Your hair was red for a moment. Then it went back to brown. You are truely talented."

"How did I get this talented, I mean, I was just a normal girl."

"I believe it has something to do with your heartbreak. Your emotions were so intense that you went through changes you didn't know about until the venom brought them out."

"Wow, so I am like special now. Awesome. I don't need to go to special Ed. or something, right?"

"No, my dear, you will not need to," he chuckled, "but, you will need to copy the other powers, and I could call the Eleazar to see what else you have, and possibly get Kate. She can help you project it to other people, even."

I learned things I didn't even know about. One, I was a shield. Two, I absorb others powers. Three, I change appearances. Lastly, I loved Alec, and I think he loved me too.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	6. Chapter 6

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

**Takes place 5 years after Chapter 5, keep in mind, Bella absorbs powers, is a shield, and changes apperances. She loves Alec.**

**I don't own Twilight, just my characters and powers.**

Two years ago, Alec and I started dating. After my first "Whack" job, that's what I call it, Alec asked me out, well, he asked if I wanted to be his girl friend, since we don't eat human food. Whatever, I am Alec's girlfriend now.

I have absorbed every vampire's power that I came in contact with. I haven't contacted the Cullen's, I want to surprise them at the Ball in five years. Aro has finallyy decided, he didn't know when to inroduce me to the public, _it might be too dangerous_ he said. Now, I can kill people with the blink of an eye.

I was walking throught the courtyard, I was totally oblivious to the people around me, I didn't even hear their footsteps until I heard the familiar pattern of my Alec's. I looked up to see Alec running toward me. I barely had time to move out of the way. He knocked me to the ground, and unlike at the baseball game years ago, where I thought vampires would geet hurt if they hit eachother, I was unscathed.

"What the hell, Alec!" I giggled.

"Sorry, babe. I didn't see you there." he pleaded, then cracked up laughing.

"Lame excuse, hun. What is so important that you need to knock me over for." I was aware of all the guard laughing. I could of found out what Alec wanted by touching him, but I thought that was cheating, and I only used it on the job. Me, being the head of the female guard, made Jane second-in-command, then Viki. Viki and Jane talked with me everyday, and never once were we on a job without eachother. We loved eachother like sisters.

"I wanted you to show you this beautiful spot that overlooks the city and beyond." I laughed at his choice of words.

"Alright, Buzz Lightyear, where is this place?"

He didn't answer, instead, he grabbed my waist, and jumped. I loved it when he touched me like this. We reached the roof of the courtyard.

"The roof?"

"No, that roof."

He pointed to the roof on the tallest tower of the castle. He ran and started to climb the tower. I was right behind, and I shapeshifted into an eagle. I flew to the top, and sat on the tallest point before shifting back. I laughed. I always did that when we raced.

"Cheater!" he said, when he reached the gutter. I held out my hand, but he refused. There was something in it. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He stated the obvious, plopping down next to me.

"No, it is beyond beautiful"I gazed at the sunset over the Tuscan landscape just beyond the city wall. It reminded me of my life in Pheonix.

He agreed, by nodding. Then, he did something I didn't expect. He turned toward me, and crouched down, so he was on one knee and I was on both knees facing him.

"Princess Arabella Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you with every fiber in my being. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you. Will you, Ara, do me the honor of becoming my wife? I want you, I love you. Will you become my wife?" He pulled that box in his hand open, and I saw a beautiful ring. It had a 24ct. diamond in the center with sapphires around it. I loved it!

"Alec! Yes, yes, yes. I love you, so much!" He placed the ring on my third finger. I pulled him into the most passionate kiss I could get out. We layed there, making out until it was dark and the stars were showing.

"I better tell, Jane and Vik. They would want to plan it. I'll see you later, baby." I changed into a griffin, and he got on my back, I loved that, and he knew that. I flew down the courtyard and he got off, I changed back into my vampire self, and gave him one last kiss that night.

"Love you, babe."

"Love you too, beautiful!" He called after I dashed off.

I reached Vik and Jane's door, which were moved so that they were right next to eachother.

"Vik, Jane, come here this instant. You are in BIG trouble." I had trouble holding in my laughter when they came out with horror-filled faces.

"Yes, Princess?" They said in unison, still scared.

"How come you guys are not planning my wedding? I mean, you guys are obviously my bridesmaids and then we have tell Heidi, she is going to be my other bridesmaid." Heidi came just then with a smile on her face, "I just got proposed to and you are reacting as slow as snails!" I screeched, then doubled over in laughter.

"Oh my God! Bella, you scared me shit-less! What the hell! You are proposed, who is it?" Victoria asked. She married Demetri last year. I think she has something for trackers. I mean James was a tracker and Demetri is a tracker. Whatever, she loves him with all her dead-heart.

"Oh, I am married to Buzz Lightyear. Who do you think Vik? Alec. He just proposed!"

"Oh my God. Congrats. We have to plan right away." Jane and Heidi squealed at the same time. You would think they were sisters, in stead of Jane being realted to Alec.

"Give me every detail!" We started to run to my room, and I stopped mid stride. I turned and smiled.

"When we get to my room." They giggled.

I loved this life. Once we reached my room I told them everything. There were no secrets amongst us. We told eachother everything, even if Aro wouldn't let us. He would never hurt any of us, because that would cause me to turn against him and he didn't want that. Again, I loved my life.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	7. Chapter 7

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

**Takes place 5 years after Chapter 6.**

Five years ago, Alec proposed to me. Jane, Heidi, Vik, Alec, and I agreed that the wedding should take place a week after the ball. I am excited. The ball is two weeks away. We sent invitations last month. They said:

_Dear coven,_

_You are invited to the coronation ball of Arabella Volturi and her fiancee. The ball will take place December 25. Everyone is asked to come, and please come a week early, as to meet the princess and her groom. The wedding will take place a week after the ball, New Year's Day, and you are invited to stay for the wedding, though you do not have to. Please, RSVP living arrangemets so we know where to place your rooms._

_Ladies: Bring,_

_two gowns (one for the wedding if your staying)_

_accessories for your gown(s)_

_everyday clothes_

_Sirs: Bring,_

_two Tuxes (one for the wedding if you stay)_

_everday clothes_

_Thank you and we hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Princess Arabella._

So far, everyone is staying for the Ball, except the Romanian coven isn't coming at all. Which is to be expected, I mean they hate the Volturi.

Heidi and I are putting the final touches on the Ball gown. I picked my Evergreen gown for the ball, and we were taking it in, the Venom got rid of all my fat I had. Green was Alec's favorite color.

**Edward's POV:**

My family was sitting in the living room. I didn't care. After Bella vanished and I went to investigate, only to find Victoria's scent in town, I have been living in my room, literally like a spider. I didn't move unless I needed to eat, I stayed my room which was so dusty it was like a "web". Alice hasn't seen anything of Bella's future since that day ten years ago.

No matter how hard I tried to kill myself, I was on constant watch.

_Don't even think about it Edward!_ Alice thought.

I love Bella. I still do, I wish I never left. How could I forget about Victoria and Laurent? I haven't spoken since we left her. I regret it everday.

"Edward come down. The Volturi invited us to a wedding." Esme shouted. Great, just what I needed. A sappy, love fest.

I slowly walked down the stairs and saw my family for the first time in a month.

"Edward, we are going to Volterra. You are not to ask for death. Bella's disappearance has been hard on all of us, but you need to learn to cope. Put on a happy face and face the world. Bella would want you to do that."

Esme was right. I tried to smile, but it looked like a grimace.

"Ok, we will work on the smile. Just don't look so sad. You should look guilty, you little twerp. I never got a chance to tell Bella I cared for her, that I just didn't want to get to attached so I didn't see her heart broken. You good for nothing little piece of shit." Rosalie screeched. Now that Bella died, Rosalie has felt guilty that she never told her how she felt. Jasper thought that all of this was his fault.

It was. If he hadn't lost control, maybe she would never have to be left behind. \

A week later, we started to pack and headed off to volterra with Alice, Emmett, and Jasper watching my every move. There was no escaping.

**BPOV:**

The ball was a week away, and covens were just starting to arrive. The Amazon, Egyptian, and Irish coven's arrived yesterday, and the Nomads, Denali's and the Cullen's were coming today. An evil plan popped through my head.

"Father!" I said as I opened the throne room.

"Yes, my dear."

"You know how much pain the Cullen's have caused me?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering if I could torture Edward while he was here. When they first get here I introduce myself and say something about how nice it is to meet them again. Then I get Victoria to "Attack" me, "I said using my fingures to put airquotes around attack, "Edward tries to proterct me, I laugh, and Vik and I hug and high-five. Alec comes in and I kiss him passionately and tell him later. I just want to make their life a living hell. Can I, daddy?"

"My dear, must you ask? I will inform the guard. Tell Victoria and Alec."

"I love you, father. Thank you."

I laughed as I left. I helped Aro loosen up over the years. He loved my tricks as much as Demetri and Felix.

I reached the Female Guard hallway. "Vik! Come here, you are going to help me on this new prank."

She appeared immediately, smile on her face.

"We are going to prank the Cullen's. They are arriving today. You up for it?"

"Anything. I still need to get back at Edward for killing James. I kinda owe him, but you and I can just torture him instead. What's up?"

"The sky. Ok, here's what's gonna happen. You are going to hide, but avoid the main enterance, they would be able to smell you. I am going to introduce myself and you come out and act like your going to kill me. They still think you are after me. I laugh as they try to protect me. We highfive and hug. Got it? You can add anything menacing. I will copy Edward's power and then I will read your mind but block you so he can't. God, this is going to be so much fun. We are going to have to come up with more shit for the next two weeks."

"I am so in. I love this plan. Okay, um, how about tomorrow you and Alec 'get busy'. That would throw him into a rampage."

"I love it. I knew you would come up with something good. Tell Heid and Jane. They need to know what's going on. They need to be in the throne room when they get here."

"Got it Bella!" Jane called from her room.

"Me, too!" Heid said.

"Good, and don't call me Bella think and say Princess Ara. Got it?"

"Yep!" The three said in unison.

"I have to tell Alec."

I said bye to them all and left.

"Alec," I called from his door. "Baby, I need your help."

He opened his door in a flash.

"Yeah, Babe. What is it?"

"The Cullen's are coming today and I am going to make their life a living hell. I need your help though. Vik is going to act like she is trying to kill me then we laugh out asses off as the Cullen's try to protect me. I am going to inroduce you, and we are gonna have a make out fest in front of the entire room. Aro is already informing the Guard. Our love is going to knock the love out of their eyes. Will you help?"

"Hell yeah. I can't believe I forgot they were coming. I will help you and I will love to see their faces when Vik comes in. Hilarious." We started to make out.

"Princess, our guests, the Cullens, have arrived. Felix and Demetri are picking them up at the air port."

"Coming father." I blocked Felix and Demetri's thoughts. There is no way Edward was knowing what was going to happen. Kate taught me how to project well.

"Come on, babe. Let's get this show on the road."

I giggled, leading Alec to the throne room.

"Stand over by the rest of the guard."I told Alec. "I am going to block everyone's thoughts right now, then I will let them go after Vik's 'attack.' You all know it's fake, don't act."

They nodded and I expanded my shield. I could hear Felix talking to Carlisle.

"I am not allowed to talk about the Princess. Her and her father's orders."

"I am sorry, I don't mean to have you break orders, but may I ask what her powers are?"

Demetri spoke first, "No, Let's just say don't piss her off."

I giggled remembering the time Demetri "accidently" stepped on my skirt. He was on the throne room's ceiling for a week. He couldn't get down. Good times, good times.

"You informed Dem and Lix about the plan?" I whispered toward Father/ Aro.

"Yes, they love it. They wanted me to tell you, 'you are a geneous.'"

"I know, I am." I laughed. Then stopped as the doors opened.

I was going to love this. Show time.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	8. Chapter 8

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

The Cullen's walked in, and immediately their eyes fell onto me. First their eyes were curious, then they went to recognition, then finally shock.

"Daddy, may I?"

He smiled at me, "Certainly." The Cullen's mouth's were open in shock at my informality with Aro.

"Welcome to Volterra." I giggled. " It is nice to meet you again. I have been awaiting the day for your arrival for months now. Yes, I was Isabella Swan. Now, I am Princess Arabella Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. You are to address me as Princess. As for my powers, Carlisle, I am a shield and I can change my appearance." I looked at Aro and winked, so he would know that Vik was going to enter soon and I left out a power on purpose. He nodded." May I?" I extended my hand.

Carlisle shook it first. Then Esme, Rosalie, Emmett. I grabbed Edward, Alice, and Jasper in a hug so I could absorb their energy at the same time. I screamed and fell to the floor in agony. Edward reached for me just as the doors burst open and there stood Victoria.

I put on a face of horror and my hair changed purple.

"Oh, no!"

"How did you get in here?" Caius asked.

"Well that was easy. I just said I wanted to see Bella here. Stephanie let me in right away." Stephanie replaced Gianna five years ago. Felix got to change her, and they have been inseperable since. "Now, Bella, would you like to come and give me a big welcome."

"Why would I ever? You are the one that hunted me down for the past eleven years." The Cullen's all had a protective stance around me. I winked at Vik. She nodded.

"Guys, let me through. I can take care of her."

"Bella, NO! I will not loose you again." Edward roared. I laughed.

"You already lost me Eddie." I smirked at his nickname when he flinched. "And First, My name is Princess Arabella, Second, I can take care of her, I am head of the female Guard, Third, Your gonna defy an order made by the Volturi?"

The Cullen's immediately backed down. I sauntered over to Vik and then she and I erupted into laughter.

"You guys should have seen your faces. You were so scared. Vik here is my Best friend for eternity. She's my third in command." I high-fived her and gave her a hug to convince them.

Now, it was time for Alec.

"Hey, babe, come here. I want you to meet my ex-friends." I looked back to see Alec coming toward me with a smirk on his face. He wrapped his arms around me and Edward growled. I glared and he shut up. Alec rested his chin on my head.

"Babe, this is Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and lastly Edward. Cullen's, this is my fiancee Alec. He is very good at what he does, aren't you babe? Don't you just love them. They are going to make the castle all homely aren't they?" I laughed along with him. I loved using sarcasm. With him, my sarcasm was stronger than ever.

The Cullen's faces ranged from disgust to hurt. I didn't care.

"Babe," I said, Edward growled. " I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

"I was preparing the guest rooms, just like you asked, sweetie." I loved it when he called me nicknames.

"I love it when you call me that." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a long kiss. Edward growls grew feral then he started running towards us. I help out my hand, so he was looking at my palm. I shot air out of it and Edward flew into the wall. The guard erupted into laughter. I still kept my kiss going. Alec had his hands on my waist. My hand was tangled in his hair. I let my sheild drop so Edward could hear every last thought of the guard and my daddy and uncles.

"Alec, babe, later. Calm down. You have been a naughty boy. You need to control that, or maybe I could control it for you." I giggled and he nodded robotically. He loved our nights just as much as I did.

"Ara, maybe you should tone your love down a little bit. It is radiating off so much that I can feel it from here."

"Sorry, Dad." I loved Alec with all my heart. There was no place for Edward anymore. Edward growled at my comment about Alec being naughty.

"Will you shut it. You sound just as bad as those dogs I used to love too." I was talking about Jake. He imprinted on some girl just before I decided to leave. He never talked to me after that. I didn't talk to him either. He thinks I'm dead along with the rest of the pack.

He stopped growling. "Vik, come here. We gotta set up for the ball. FAther, when will we be eating?"

"In an hour. Felix, show our guests to thier rooms. Heidi, do you mind getting some humans?"

"No. Bella, do you have any request?"

"Hmm. I seem to like to black hair green eyed males. Try to get me one, please."

The Cullen's faces were disgusted. "Sure, Allebara. May I take Renata with me?"

"Take whoever you wish." I said, I linked arms with Victoria and wrapped my arm around Alec's waist. "Vik, do you think winter-wonderland or tropical tango?"

"I think winter-wonderland. It seems fit, especially with your wedding in a few weeks. It would match the Christmas theme."

"I think your right. Alec, what do you think."

"Whatever you wish." That's what I like about Alec, besides the obvious reasons, he let's me make my own decisions. Edward bossed me around. Alec, he takes my idea into consideration then tells me what he thinks. I do the same for him.

"I love it when you do that. Vik, winter-wonderland it is. Let's get the stuff."

"Alec, you coming?" He stopped.

"Aro needs my help. I will be there in a few."

"Right. Bye, I love you. Bye, father, uncles, brothers, sisters, Cullens."

"Bye, Ara." Jane called.

"TTYL, Jane." She giggled.

Vik and I ran to the basement where they kept their decorations. I grabbed the Christmas tree and placed it by the stairs. There was someone standing there. I turned on Edward's power. I hated the thought of him being part of me, whatever, it helped me with my job.

_I will make her mine. Alec won't take her from me. I don't care who she chooses, she is mine._ Edward thought. God, possessive.

"Edward, leave. I do not wish to see you. Neither do I want to see you. Though I would like to thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have made friends with Vik, I wouldn't be anymore powerful than you believe me to be, that's right, I didn't tell you all my powers, I wouldn't have found my true love, Alec, I wouldn't be getting married in two weeks, and I wouldn't be Princess of Volterra. Now, leave before I summon Demetri to kill you." I wasn't kidding.

"Your bluffing." He was scared.

"I am not bluffing. I am totally serious. I will kill you and enjoy the 1.5 seconds it takes. You are scared, I smell it. You know, fear is your greatest weakness. If it weren't for fear, you wouldn't have left me. Look what it did you now." Vik was laughing and watching me degrade him. Edward was furious.

_I should attack her right now._

"Don't evenn think about attacking me, if you do, I will gladly rip you apart. Now, why don't you run off and cry to your mommy."

He lunged for me. I inspected my nails and placed a hand in front of me using earth to grow a tree and he ran right into it. I laughed along with Vik. This was just too good to watch. He tried again, and I propelled him on the ceiling like I did to Demetri.

"You know, Demetri ripped my skirt and he was on the ceiling for a week. Do you want to be here longer?"

He shook his head.

"Good. Then, I will let you go once you promise to stay away from me and Alec. Got it. DO NOT COME NEAR ME, MY ROOM, OR MY SPARE, which just so happens to be Alec's." Vik and I erupted into laughter. I let him down and he ran off. I laughed even harder.

"Bella! Heidi is back!"

"Vik, Let's eat." By red eyes flashed to her, she was hungry.

We linked arms and sped off. Heidi was just walking in when I sat on my throne.

She stated her line and Aro stated his. Then the screams started. I loved the screams they made when they took their last breath. I finished sucking the last drop of my human when I heard the doors open. There stood Edward, and he watched with horror crossing his features.

"Bella, how could you!"

"My name is Arabella, and you will address me as Princess. I can because I am hungry and humans are so much better than those retched animals you drink from. I tried it, I was curious, what can I say, and I vomited for three days straight. Pure dirt, that's what they are."

I did vomit for three days. Animals tasted like what human food tasted like to vampires. Disgusting. He ran off, probably to tell Carlisle, I didn't care. The room erupted into laughter. Edward makes a fool of himself every where he goes.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	9. Chapter 9

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

After an amazing night last night with Alec, and a broken bed, today was the start of the official traditional week before a ball. Yesterday, you introduce , you race sport cars, and tomorrow, is awful smelling paintball that NEVER comes out. (THANKS AGAIN READERFREEK ( ) next was shopping and then BANDS!

I was putting the final touches on my Porche 911 Turbo that was bright purple with lime green and blue detailed it myself. I rebuilt the engine just like Jake taught me, and now, it went 400 mph or more. Aro never let me test it. I didn't have the ability to bend fire then.

I finished just when Aro called all of us to go to the throne room.

"Yes, father?"

"Everyone, the races will begin in an three hours. You have until then to take your pick on the cars below in the garage." I ran out of the room to get to my car before anyone else could take it. I could still hear father talking, "You are to stick to your own car. This race is 100 laps. No sabotage allowed during building. You are allowed to on the track but only with your car. Now, no stealing cars. You do not have to participate if you do not want to put your life in danger. You can watch from the bleachers. Now, I would hurry, this speech is part of your three hours. Good luck." Aro always made something unimportant seem important, so I never really payed attention unless he was directly addressing me. "You may have other people work on yours, if you wish." With that everyone was racing off.

I placed Heidi and Jane's cars next to mine. I always helped them with their engines. Theirs went as fast as mine, but they didn't want it any faster. Heidi, Jane, and I had matching outfits. They were Lime green with blue and purple flames. Heidi's car was Blue with green and purple striped, and Jane's was green with blue and purple stripes. Jane and Heidi left before Father's speech was over so they were the first of the group down here. Vik didn't race. She was the flag girl. She waved the flags for go, slow, and final laps. She loved it, I don't know why.

Then, other people piled in. Demetri, Felix, Alec, Garrett, Peter, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Kate, Tanya, Benjamin, and Edward was last to arrive. His loss. All the good cars were gone. Demetri, Felix, and Alec got their cars. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper got the same car just different cars.

Rosalie was a good mechanic, I was better. I knew it. Demetri's car was Blue that faded to green. Alec's was Green that faded to Blue. Felix insisted that his car be Orange that faded to blue. It was cool. it looked like fire.

"Hun, you done?" Alec asked, Edward looked my way.

"Yeah, darling. I tweaked my engine a little but that was it. These cars don't need a lot of work. I already fixed them all up."

"You are the best mechanic, babe. Do not doubt that."

"I never did. Babe, let me look at your engine, just in case I forgot something."

"Yeah, babe. Where did you learn all this from? I mean, I know that dog knew a lot but you couldn't have remembered all of this."

"Dog?" Edward asked, I just ignored him.

"Well, my dog knew a lot more than most mechanics I knew. He totally helped me rebuild a motorcycle."

**EPOV:**

Dog? Who was this dog that kept getting mentioned?

"Dog?" I said. Bella didn't seem to hear me. I lifted the hood. HOLY SHIT! This engine was completely rebuilt.

"Well, my dog knew a lot more than most mechanics I knew. He totally helped me rebuild a motorcycle."

My angel built a motorcycle!

"Yeah, the thing ran great. I got a few good rides before he turned all I can't tell you, it's a secret. I am bound tighter than you believe. I wasn't fooled. I tried to get him to talk to me. That was when I found out he was a smelly mutt."

Werewolves. Bella was friends with werewolves!

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be able to shift."

Shift?

"Yeah, apparently, I absorbed his chemicals when I hugged him and the venom brought that out. Cool, right?"

Absorbed his chemicals. I noticed Jazz and Emm were interested in her conversation.

"Babe, your engine is perfect." she said, then softer, "they won't know what hit them." She winked at him.

I growled. How dare my angel wink at someone other than me? I will kill him.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Bella yelled at me.

How did she-?

"I absorbed your power _EDDIE!_ You are not to harm Alec or I will kill you this time. Last time, you got off easy. You should ask Demetri how he like being on the ceiling. He wasn't getting any for a week after. Right, Demetri?"

"Um, yeah." I read his thoughts.

_God, that was awful. Watching them feed. Bella made sure to spill blood so I suffered. I ripped her skirt. On accident!_

What has my Bella turned into? She is not an angel anymore.

"That's right. I am not an angel. I am not YOUR Bella. I am Alec's. You need to get that through you thick skull that you will not now nor EVER have me as yours. Got it? Good." She turned toward Mr. Rip-my-heart. She growled. Obviously she heard that. "Alec, I gotta go check Heid, Jane, Dem, and Lix's engine. Do NOT touch yours. It is perfect." I glared at Alec. Heard Felix growl.

God. She was so hot when she was angry.

She shot me a glance, "Perve. Oh, wait, he never could get any." That caused all of her friends to erupt into laugher. I bowed my head in shame.

Emmett and Jasper, even Rose was laughing.

**BPOV:**

Edward was tring so hard, I wasn't going to let him near me. I didn't care if he tried. I was going to push him as far from me as possible. If he stays for the wedding, he better not say he objects. I will burn him to fire without a second thought.

My little rant did exactly what I wanted it to do. It distracted enough people that they didn't fix their cars. Only a half hour left. Perfect.

I looked into Jane, Heid, Dem and Lix's car. They were perdect. I only had to tweak a few loose cables. They trusted me and knew I would never sabatoge them.

Felix hated it when I called him Lix. I thought it was funny when he had a crush on me for a few weeks after I was changed. I mean ever guy in the guard did. Only one guy caught my attention, and he was all I cared about for a response, and that was Alec.

I love Alec, and no one, not even Edward Cullen,was going to get in my way to marry him. I promised myself that.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	10. Chapter 10

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Aro came down to the garage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, put down your tools. It is now time for the race. Will you please get in your cars and follow Heidi out and to the track."

I nodded. I always led first, then Alec, Dem, Felix, Jane, and Heidi. We practiced this. We were going to make as big of an exit as possible.

I got in the car. I turned the key. My engine roared then went quite. You couldn't even tell if it was on if you were human. I heard everyone's cars roar to life. My families cars were quiet. I smirked.

I revved the engine once more. I pulled out and Alec followed. I made a lap around the garage, as did everyone else and pulled through the garage. The moon was out and you could see every star visible. I looked behind me and saw Alec and everyone else. Everyone that wasn't racing was already at the track. They got their early and filled up the gas tanks. If you raced, you had to be your own pit crew. What other people, besides Team Volterra, didn't know about was that I build my and my families cars with an extra gas tank. We could run twice as long as anyone else. That was never taken out of the rules. Never did Aro say you couldn't work on it before the time alotted.

After we left the city, I turned onto the sand. Everyone followed and after about ten minutes we lined up in a straight line on the start line. Aro came on, on the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the first annual Volterra sport race. There are fifteen racers. Number one, Bella. Number two, Alec. Number Three, Felix. Number four. Demetri. Number five, Jane. Number six, Heidi. Number seven, Emmett. Number eight, Jasper. Number nine, Rosalie. Number ten, Garrett. Number eleven, Peter. Number twelve, Kate. Number Thirteen, Tanya. Number fourteen, Edward. Number fifteen. Benjamin. Now, the rules. You are NOT allowed to use your powers. You are your own pit crew. You can crash on your own risk. This gas is highly flammable.

"If anyone is to object to these rules speak now. Good." I laughed he didn't even pause for people to speak in."Vikki. You may start."

Vik walked out on the track with a mini skirt and knee-high boots. She had a white t-shirt on. All the other cars were oggling at her. Demetri had to close his eyes.

"Now, I want a fair game. Ready." she paused for dramatic effect, "Get set, GO!" She lifted her top and everyone had time to react. Demetri and I were the first out. Followed by the rest of our coven. The others were slow, still looking at Vik's chest. I laughed. We were already on lap three when they started moving.

***TWENTY MINUTES LATER***

I was on lap ninety. My family was still in the top. There were four crashes so far. Benjamin crashed into a wall on a turn, he got out before his car exploded. Peter and Garrett collided. No one was harmed. Kate hit the wall, where Benjamin was. She was fine. Then, Edward hit the guard rail trying to pass me and spun out of control hitting Tanya's car. I didn't look to see the outcome. It was just me, Alec, Lix, Dem, Heid, Jane, Rose, Emm, and Jazz. The Cullen's were two laps behind the Volturi so they were no threat.

In two minutes, we finished. I was second, I let Alec beat me. He deserved it for all that he put up with yesterday, and today.

"And the winner's are Alec in first, Bella in second, Demtri in third, Felix in fourth, Jane in fifth, Heidi in sixth, Rosalie in seventh, Jasper in eighth, and lastly Emmett in nineth."

I gave Alec a huge hug. "Congrat's BABY!" I yelled over the roar of the crowd.

I saw the Cullen's. I decided to play nice.

"Congrat's. You guys really know how to race. You did good."

I started to walk away when I was hugged from behind.

I turned to see it was ...Rose?

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. I never got to tell you how I felt. I didn't talk to you because I knew something like what Edward did was going to happen. I tried to protect you. I am sorry. I truely am." I was shocked to say the least.

"It's no biggy, Rose. You did what you thought was best to protect me, and I respect that. That doesn't mean the rest of your family gets off with a clean slate. I don't care what they have to say. I am sorry Rose, I never really hated you, I just didn't know what was wrong. I understand now. Congrat's on your place. You get to keep the car too."

She squealed. "Really?"

I nodded and pulled back, "Every racer gets to keep their car if it survives. You kept it alive, that is an accomplishment in its self. I have to go. Alec and I have to help Felix and Demetri get rid of the rubble. Talk to you later." I looked around at the rest of the family and saw Edward looking at me with love in his eyes. I glared and he broke his gaze. Damn, he survived his crash.

"Bye, Rose." I ran off to Alec's arms and kissed him.

"Awesome job, hun. You deserved to win. Now, shall we help clean up?"

"I guess. I'll beat you there?"

"Your on."

I raced him and ended up beating him. Demetri and Victoria were putting out the flames while Felix was piling up the metal.

"Allow me, guys." I shot water out of my hands, and it immediatelly put the flames out. I flicked my wrists and all the metal lifted up and dropped in the pile Felix already started.

"That was easy. Should we melt the metal, or use it as scraps?" Demetri asked anyone listening.

"Melt it, it is of no use. We could send it to the factory and maybe they will give us some replacement cars?"

"Alright, melt it is. Demetri, is anyone in there?"

His ability only took seconds to find out, and then he shook his head.

"Stand back, this could get dangerously hot." They all stood back farther than me. I ficked my wrists again and fire shot out. I gave it all the heat I could. I would occasionally use wind to add air and stop it from melting toward us.

Soon, it was a hard puddle.

We raced back to the castle where everyone was awaiting our arrival.

"Bella, you are requested in the throne room." Steph told me.

"Thank you Steph." Felix found Gianna and they started kissing, I had to look away. It was starting to get disgusting.

I walked into the throne room to find Father, Uncle Marcus, and Uncle Caius.

"I was asked for?"

"Yes, my dear, it seems someone has tore up all of the rooms in the Female Guard's hallway. I wish for you to find out, then we will banish them from the grounds. Shall you take this mission?"

"Father, Uncles, this is hardly a mission. This is in my own home." They chuckled, " I accept this mission. I will find the culprit and bring them to you immediately."

I already knew who it was. Edward.

I started to use Demetri's gift. He was in his room. I read his mind.

_Just wait till she find's out what I did to her wedding dress. There is no way she can get married in that. When she comes in here, she is going to be shocked._

HE RUINED MY WEDDING DRESS! I ran to my room to see a heap of torn white fabric.

I screamed and the whole guard was in there in seconds.

Alec came up to me. "Who did THIS!" he thundered.

"EDWARD, YOU BETTER RUN. WHEN I GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK YOU WILL NOT KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! HIDE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" I was livid. EDWARD CULLEN WILL DIE!

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	11. Chapter 11

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Alec looked at me, then comprehension dawned on his features.

"He doesn't want us to get married. He still wants you. I WILL fight for you, Bella." He stated. None of it was a question.

"I know, babe. I would never go back to him. No matter what he does, my love for you is stronger than ever, and it keeps getting stronger by the minute." I reached up and pecked his lips. Then, I faced the guard. "Take Edward and send him to the throne room, immediately. Aro, you know what to do. Read his mind, or whatever, and see if he really did this. I read his mind, and he knew about the dress, which is solid evidence. IF HE DOESN'T LEAVE THIS CASTLE, I_WILL_ KILL HIM!" I shouted just so he could hear. He stopped laughing immediately. "GO!" I yelled. They ran off. Heidi and Jane ran to me, they were sobbing.

"Bella, what are we going to do? That dress took five months to make." Jane said into my stomach.

"We, my dear sisters, are going to work non-stop until this dress is finished. I will not leave my room, I will keep it in a secure location..." I trailed off, lifting up a floor board, while blocking their minds. "He won't know where to look. Now, we need to work. VIK!" I yelled, she came in. "We are starting Mission: WDRB **(Wedding Dress Re- Build.) **immediately."

They saluted me. I picked up the scraps of my beautiful wedding dress, and walked towards the window. That was where I kept my pins.

"I am sure, that you two, being the talented ones you are, will be able to fix this gown by the end of the day. Now, I will help. Everyone grap two pieces and start laying it out.

_AN HOUR LATER_

Heidi and I got the dress completely layed out and ready to pin. Jane grabbed the pins and began pinning with vampire speed. I had to say, I was scared of her. She was livid. Her and Vik spent two months picking out the perfect fabric. They traveled all the way to China and back, empty handed.

There was a knock on the door. It was Alec.

"Babe, you can't come in. We are doing a mission, and it's bad luck for you to see the gown," I called toward the door, my head bent in concentration as I sewed stictches half-a-millameter apart.

"Sweetie, Edward was captured. Aro requested you to be there upon the decision."

I sat up instantly. "Coming." I turned toward my sisters, they didn't even glance at me. "You got it for like half an hour?"

They nodded. I told Alec i would meet him there. Once I heard him leave, I started to run toward the throne room.

I opened the door and smiled. I was going to enjoy this. Edward looked at me.

"Edward, did you really think that would stop me from marrying the man I truely love," I smiled, a dazling smile, and I wrapped my arms around Alec's waist, my head on his chest. he growled. I looked into Alec's thoughts. He was thinking about what we did last night. I smiled and looked at him.

"Babe, control it, for like five minutes, please. I will kick Jane, Vik, and Heid out once we are done here." I said, leaned down and tried to kiss me. TRIED!

"Babe, what did I say, five minutes." He groaned. I rolled my eyes. My dad was covering his ears. He never wanted to hear about my "night" life as he called it. I am sure the whole castle heard. I laughed at the thought.

"Edward," father addressed, "for what you did to my daughter, Princess of Volterra!, I hope to never see your face again. If it wasn't for Bella trying to kill you herself, I would do it and watch, without a second thought. Carlisle should thank me, I can't believe he calls you a son. Does he know of your. . ." He looked at me and winked, "selfishness?" Edward bowed his head and shook it in shame. I laughed. Another brilliant idea came.

"Father," I asked Aro, he looked at me, clearly noticeing I caught what he was leading to, "maybe, since we don't keep secrets, well except for our existence," I chuckled, "maybe we should tell the Cullen's. I wouldn't want them to be mad at us for keeping them in the dark." He looked amused. My idea was obviously better than he had planned.

"Bella, I think that would be wonderful. Felix, fetch the Cullen's. They are to decide what to be done with their _son._" He said son as if it were a pile of dog shit.

Felix's booming laugh filled the room as he left. Seconds later, the Cullen's were at the door, looked _worried?_

"Aro, you wished to see me and my family?"

"yes, Carlisle. I would like to inform you of what he did to my dear daughter. I do not like to keep secrets from my friends. You see he-" he was cut off by Alice's gasp.

"Edward, how could you! What about us, you didn't think that maybe we want the Princess happy." I could tell she was using sarcasm.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"You do know that he ripped my wedding dress to shreds right?" she looked at me shocked. I used Jasper's gift. She felt anger, hatred, then relief, muct be using his on her.

"He did that!"

"Yes, Alice. I only have twelve days to repair it and be presentable." I glared at her. The dress reeked of Edward, but I could feel a faint trace of Alice. I checked her thoughts.

_If she ever finds out I put him up to this, I am so dead! Edward, if you are listening, I want my last minutes to tell you that I love you, with all my heart._ I gasped the same time Edward did.

"Alice, what the hell? What about Jasper?" Edward yelled.

Maybe this was part of her evil pixie plan. I looked behind me to see Marcus smirk.

"Oh, dear Uncle Marcus, may I ask you a question?" I smiled. He knew something was up. I practice with him, on pranking father all the time.

"You already have, dear neice, but you may ask another." I touched Aro's hand and showed him what I heard Alice think. She must have seen me kill her. I wasn't, yet.

"Uncle, I wish for you to tell me of all the Cullen's relationships. It would be nice to know a weak spot." I smiled and he nodded.

"Well, my dear, it seems that Esme and Carlisle have the strongest bond throughout the family. Rosalie and Emmett, second strongest .Both couples really do love eachother. Now, the other three are a little complicated." Alice's face looked that of pure rage. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Em, looked curious. Edward's face was. . . ugly, always, but also scared. I smirked. THIS was payback," It seems Alice is torn between two potential mates. She is with Jasper now, but has stronger feelings for Edward." The Cullen's gasped. Jasper looked hurt, betrayed. I saw him look around the room and lock eyes with Heidi. Her, Jan, and Vik must have heard, because they were here, leaning in for more words to flow out.

Heidi smiled at him, and he smiled back, despite the pain radiating off of him in waves that caused my hair to turn black.

"Aro, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, I would like to stay and join your guard. I have the ability to feel and control emotions at will. It is very useful when in battle. I could cause someone to turn against their own side and as they get on yours you take them down. I have done it before. Works wonders."

Aro's eyes lit up. He loved the idea, and I loved it too. I would be gaining a new brother. The Cullen's hissed in response.

"Jazz, please. I need you."

"what the hell? You kept me around so you wouldn't get lonely when Edward hunted." He sank to the ground shortly after, and Heidi and I ran up to him.

"Shh, Jazz, it's okay. You can live here. You can hunt humans or animals. Which ever you wish. I can block everyone's emotions, you will feel like you never had a gift."

"Jasper," Heidi whispered, causing his head to whip up at her silky voice, "I know this may sound sudden, but I feel as though I have known you for a while. Aro, can he stay?"

Marcus murmured, "Incredible."

"What?" Heid asked.

"I have never seen a bond grow so fast. Aro, you should keep him. He will be useful. Look at his scars, he is obviously a skilled fighter. Very useful. It seems Heidi and Jasper are soul mates."

Alice and Edward growled.

"Look, just so it is clear, Jazz, I assume is now taken. I have been taken for the past seven years. Alice has cheated on Jasper, and Edward just wants me back so I can become a play toy, so can we all just please resume the punishment? I really promised something to Alec, and I don't think you would like the details."

"Don't worry, sister," Demetri said. "We'll hear them soon, regardless," Felix shuddered. I laughed.

"That, you will, dear brothers, that you will." I smiled and turned toward the two biggest heartbreakers I have known in my entire existence, besides Jane. That was just cruel, using Vik like that. "Where shall we begin?"

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	12. Chapter 12

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I looked at the "happy" couple. Jasper was still cuddled into Heidi's arms. I shielded everyone so he wouldn't feel their emotions on top of his own.

"Jasper you may stay. Heidi, take him to his room. Esme, Carlisle. You are to decide what punishment is to come to Edward and Alice, if you wish. If not they are in our hands." Heidi left, Jasper following behind.

Esme and Carlisle talked breifly. I couldn't hear a word. Esme, sadly, nodded and faced Aro. She spoke for the first time since I could remember.

"Edward AND Alice are in your hands. We do not wish to have anything to do with them from here on out. We would love to stay for the wedding, if you don't mind. I would love to see Bella and Alec get married off."

"Father, if you don't mind, I would love for them and Rose and Em to stay, too."

"Of course, now, of Edward and Alice. Bella, do you have theor powers?"

There were a few shocked murmurs among the Cullen's again.

"Yes, father. Edward's has become quite useful in finding the him ruining my dress. Alice put him up to it. What do you wish to do, father?"

He smiled, deep in thought. "Well, they are of no use anymore. we have their powers. We could kill them?"

"Whatever you wish, father. I have to help Alec with something. Goodluck, alice, Edward. Too bad I didn't have enough time to torture you any longer. Esme, carlisle, Rose, Em. you should leave. Things may get messy." Alice tried to run for it. I smiled and used my power to force her to come back to where she was. "STAY!" I said, firmly.

I left with the rest of the Cullen's following. I led them to the game room. I rarely went here. I turned and engulfed them into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I never meant to hurt your family this bad. I just wanted to torture him, get him back for my ten months of , he started to try and win me back but I just didn't love him. I love alec, and I know I always will. If you would like, I could ask Aro if you could stay here, live here if you want, until you are ready to go. You do not have to feed off of humans. You can drink those disgusting animals." I scrunched my face up, "I am sorry about Edward and Alice. It must be a hard loss."

"Honey, since we lost you, we haven't done anything other than feed or work. Emmett hasn't told jokes, Jazz hasn't played video games, Alice didn't shop, Edward never left his room unless he needed to hunt, Rose didn't do anything other than write in her diary, I never worked in the garden, Carlisle never came home with a smile after he saved lives. We miss you."

"Oh, Esme, I missed you too. Do you want to live here? The game room is open twenty-four seven. The library is full of every book imaginable."

She looked at every member of her living family. Edward and Alice's screams had died down, and I knew they were dead.

They all nodded at once. "We would love to, Bella." Carlisle said, wrapping me into a hug.

We would be one big happy family once again.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	13. Chapter 13

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

After I caught up with the Cullen's, I went to find Alec. Alec was in our bedroom.

"I promised, sorry. It took longer than I expected. Now, where were we. No more Edward to interrupt us."

"I think we were right here." He grabbed my waist and threw me onto the bed jumping in after me.

))))))))))))))))))))THREE HOURS LATER((((((((((((((((((((((((

"I love you, Alec, babe."

"I love you, too. Sweetie, what's today?"

I grinned. He looked cautious. "Paintball."

"Oh, no. Not the smelly ones. Those take forever to get out."

"Don't worry, I will put my shield around you. You shoot me and you won't get any for weeks."

His eyes bulged, "But babe, that would give you the chance to get me back."

"Yeah, and getting you back is you not getting any. Maybe I could get Felix to satisfy my needs while I am mad."

The door bust open, "What about me?" Felix asked.

I bust out laughing, " I was tellling Alec, here, that if he shoots me he doesn't get any for weeks and I will turn to you, bro, to satisfy them for me," I winked.

"Hell, yes, I've been waiting for like ten years!" He shot his fists into the air.

"But, you do have Gianna. I wouldn't want to make her upset, so I will just have to stay by myself, locked up, sex-less till a week after the wedding."

I mentally tapped into Felix's head, that was one of my powers.

_I don't care what Gianna says, I would still tap that. Shit! She is probably hearing this, I mean look at her face. Okay, think! Oh, I know. I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world. My hair is plastic, it's just fantastic._

I bust out laughing. Alec looked confused, Felix, well, he just looked at me pleading not to tell Gianna.

_Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Now, go along with this, please!_ I mind told him. He nodded.

I looked Felix up and down. "I think he would do. He _is_ about as tall as you, babe. I don't know. Maybe I should compare down there?" I smirked.

Alec growled.

_Start taking your pants off, just don't do it fast. Human speed please?"_ He nodded. He started to undo his buckle and unzip his pants.

_Slower, just long enough for A to take the hint of not to paint ball me._

Alec growls became louder.

"Babe, I can't believe you. Felix you take one more step and you won't have anything left to compare to." Alec growled. Felix stopped.

I bust out laughing, I couldn't contain it any longer.

Alec looked at me wierd, Felix laughed with me.

"Babe, I promise not to paint you, as long as you promise not to go anywhere near Lix."

"Babe, I was only kidding. Sorry, 's over. He figured it out. Thanks for cooperating though. Tell G I said hi."

"Will do, bye Bel, Al."

"Isabella, that was NOT funny. I thought it was hilarious. Now don't shoot me, or next time Felix will go through with my plans whether he or you like it or not."

He nodded furiously.

"Let's round everyone up. We have a game to play today."

))))) ONE HOUR LATER ((((((

Everyone was here in the throne room. I handed each one a paint ball gun, and a can of paint.

"FOLLOW ME!" I shouted.

I led them to the garage and they got in. I was halfway to the forest by the race track when Emmett's car rolled up beside mine and bumped it a little, no doubt scratching the paint. OH, GOD, NO!

I glared at him. "EMMETT, YOU TOUCH THIS CAR AGAIN, OR EVEN BREATHE ON IT AND I WILL RIP YOU APART SLOWLY, BURN THE IMPORTANT PEICES, AND LEAVE THE REST TO YOU TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO PUT YOURSELF BACK TOGETHER AGAIN! COMPRENDE?" **(THANK YOU EmmettsBlondeBabe ( I totally forgot to add it. I couldn't figure out how to write it in. I thought this would do it!)**

He gulped and nodded his head furiously.

"Good." I said.

We pulled in, I got out and faced the crowd. Emmett was in the back, not wanting to get too close to me. Good, at least he had some sense of self preservation.

"Now, everyone. We are going to play a game of paintball. The paint is special and really sticks like shapeshifters and is insanely hard to get out. Avoid getting hit. NO fire allowed, NO mind control, NO funny business. Play by the rules and you won't end up like the recently deceased. Now, take you positions. We start in five seconds."

They raced off. **(I am no good at fight scenes so bear with me)**

I shielded Alec the whole time, and thank God, he didn't shoot me. I think he took the hint with Felix. I mean, Alec knew that Fel had a crush on me, but didn't react because he wasn't over-protective and wanted me for himself only. I didn't acknowledge it, I liked Alec and Fel never came up on my radar.

I was shot at, and I let them pass through my shield but dodged them, swiftly. I shot Emmett and Benjamin, but missed all my other targets. The rule stated that once you ran out of paint, your game was up and you would wait outside of the forest. Alec ran out first, followed by Emmett, Jasper, Felix, Jane, Demetri, Heidi, Vik, Benjamin, Tanya, Kate, and so on.

I was the last to run out, but I didn't, there was no one playing so I just quit.

"Alright," I said, once I reached their hangout, "count your hits. The person that got hit the least, they win. You get hit the most, you lose and you have to go shopping with me, Heidi, and Jane."

Everyone checked themselves, I got hit with one, and it was on my back. Great, just what I needed. Whatev, it's not like I'll wear this sweatshirt any time soon.

"I won!" Alec shouted. Of course he did, I let him win. The Volturi are such cheaters.

"I lost," Irina said, excited. I figures, a girl would win a shopping spree and be pummeled my paint balls but still be excited as ever.

"Alright! At least I don't have to lug around a guy all day. Now, wash up. You guys stink just like those mutts Bella likes so much." Jane said.

"Just because Jake and his pack are my best friends, doesn't mean they don't stink, but you still have no right to dis them, not in front of me anyway." I growled at Jane.

"Guys, back up. This could get ugly." I heard Felix murmur to the crowd.

"Yes it does, Bella, cause your _friends_ STINK!" Jane yelled.

"Just because he stinks doesn't mean that he can't be my friend!" I yelled back.

"Then how come you haven't talked to him in ten years?" She shouted.

I froze. She smirked. She hit my weak spot, and she knew it. I got an idea. I smiled back, menacingly.

"You know what, your right. Maybe I should call them, tonight. I could invite them for the wedding. I'm sure Jake will come. I mean, he thinks I'm dead and this would just brighten up his and the packs day!"

She growled, there was quite a few gasps coming from the crowd.

"You wouldn't!" She whispered.

"Oh, my dear sister, I would!" I laughed, evilly. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed a number I googled ten years ago. Hopefully he would answer.

It rang, just as I was about to hang up, and to Jane's smiling face I was about to slap, I heard someone breathe into the phone.

"Hello?" A familiar husky voice sounded. I almost jumped for joy!

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	14. Chapter 14

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Jane stuck her tounge out at me, and I fought the urge to laugh.

"Jake?" I asked uncertain.

"Yes, who is this?" Jake said.

"Jake, don't get mad, but this is Bella, Bella Swan." I said, carefully.

"Bella?" He shouted. "Oh my God! I thought you were dead. Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Jake, there is no need to appologize. I am about as healthy as a vampire can get, so are you still phasing?" I asked.

Jane gasped. I waved her to be quiet.

"Yes. Sam stopped phasing a few years ago. My wife turned into a werewolf a few days after your disappearance. I have a daughter. Her name is Isabella Black, and a son Derek. I wanted to name my girl after you, Bella, you were the best friend a wolf could have."

"Aw, Jake, thank you so much. You are the best friend I could have. Just because you run a toasty temperature, doesn't mean anything. So, I have a wedding next week, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I asked.

"Are you still human?" He asked.

"Um, Jake, I'm not. I'm sorry, but I couldn't take it any longer so I went to this place in Italy, begging for death, and I met the love of my life, Alec. I was changed the next day, and ten years later, I am getting married." I summed up.

"I never found Edward, because he hasn't come in the area in the last five years. I would have been so pleased to rip him limb from limb."

"Jake, no need. Edward is dead. I had my new dad kill him. It was actually a very interesting story. Are you coming or not?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Sure, sure. I would love to come, but I don't think I should bring my family. It could be dangerous, you know?"

"Yeah, Jake, I know. You can bring your wife, though. Leave the kids with someone." I sighed.

"I will tell her. I am getting a ticket right now. Where do you live?"

"Get a ticket to Rome, Italy, and I will pick you to arrive at night please, I don't want to break my own rules. Call me when you get your flight information."

"Got it. Love you, Bells."

I laughed, "Love you, too, Jake." I hung up, and saw Alec's desperate eyes.

"Don't worry, babe. You are the only one for me. This guys is married and has two kids. He won't come for me, he already found his soul mate."

Alec visably relaxed. Jane broke the silence. "How does he know of vampires?"

"He is a shape-shifter. He only kills vampires that are a threat to humanity, but won't kill us unless he wants a death wish. He wanted to kill Edward for me, but I assured him that the job was already taken care of. So, he is on the same page as the rest of us. Now, he is coming with his wife should be here in about a few days, so lets get this week of activities over with. Irina, let's go!"

Irina was instantly by my side. I laughed. Now, onto shopping. Great. This is the best day ever. I wonder if Jake will phase forever, or if he will eventually stop.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	15. Chapter 15

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I walked through shops and literally shopped until I dropped.

When we went back to the castle, I immediately ran into Rose.

"Hey, Rose, what's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I was just curious as to how your shopping went."

I shrugged, "As good as it always goes, which is until I drop. Ugh, I have learned to accept shopping as a thing vampire women do. Jane and Heidi are pretty bad shoppers."

She laughed. "Yeah, I never thought I would see the day where Bella would want to go shopping."

"Yeah, well, I had to get some things to show Alec later, if you know what I mean?" I said, winking. She smiled.

"Girl, you are making me want to jump Emmett right now after you said that. Ugh, I got to go." she ran off yelling for Emmett. I had to laugh.

I grabbed all of my clothes and headed toward my room.

I pulled my new 'clothes' and put them on. They were pretty skimpy, but less is more, Alec says.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	16. Chapter 16

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I was pacing the throne room. Jake emailed me yesterday and told me he was on a plane and coming tonight. He wanted to bring the rest of the pack with him. I asked father, and he said it was fine. So, I was meeting the rest of the pack along with Jake and his imprint. I was so excited. I would have to change their scent as soon as they came in, just in case someone didn't feed recently.

Stephanie knocked on the throne room door.

"Come in!" I said. She opened the door, her soft brown hair reaching her shoulders.

"A phone call from a Jacob Black has just been made. He wished to speak to you?"

I nodded. And followed her to the reception area. She handed me the phone.

"Jake, have you landed yet?" I said, not bothering to say hello.

"Yes, we are going through security now," he said, I could hear people talking in the background.

"I will be there in a half hour. I will be the one holding the Quiliute pack sign." I laughed.

Jake chuckled. "Alright, see you then, bye."

"Bye, Jake."

I put the phone down and turned toward Steph.

"If he calls again, write down what he wants to tell me, then call me on my cell. If any member comes looking for me, tell them I am at the airport getting the pack."

She nodded and I ran out the door and to the garage. I called for Jane, Heidi, and Victoria. They came down and they got into their racing cars. We drove to the airport, me leading the way, and talked loudly so that we could hear each other. After a few minutes, I pulled into the air port and slid out of my car, meeting every staring person's gaze. Heidi, Jan, and Vik came and stood next to me. We started to walk, elegantly, toward the front door. This was the only enterance in the entire airport, so they had to come out this way. I pulled out my sign, "Quiliuette Pack."

Jane and Heidi looked at me incredulously. Vik knew what to expect, having run into them when the Cullen's left me. I smiled and waited by the cafe, which had a view of the entire place. It was a small airport, that was for sure.

I spotted a few tall, smelly boys.

I jumped in front of them. "I assume you are the famous Quilly boys?" I smiled, using a sickly sweet voice. "My names Bella, Jake knows me."

I laughed, and Jane, Heidi, and Victoria were behind me.

"Bella?"

"Hey Jake, I missed you! Introduce me to the pack. . ."

He cleared his throat. "Right, this is Sam, the alpha, Jarred, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah. This is my wife, Angela."

I looked at Angela. She looked just like. . . "Angela Webber? Is that you?"

The woman laughed. "Yes, Bella, it's me. I can't believe your alive! I was so mad that you might have run away, that I just phased. My dad was part Quilliette. Now, I'm a werewolf."

I laughed. "Shapeshifter. You guys are shape-shifters. Oh, I am being rude. This is my soon to be sister-in-law, Jane." Jane smiled and waved. "And these two are my best friends, Heidi," I waved toward the striking vampire, "And Victoria." I waved toward the red-head. The pack gasped.

"Isn't this the vampire that was trying to get on our lands?" Sam asked.

I took a step forward. "Yes, she is. She is not to be harmed. She is on my side. No one you are going to meet is to be harmed. My father and Uncles will take care of anyone that gets out of line. He will show no mercy to the pack, even if you are my friends or not." I replied, acidly. Sam and the others began to shake. I smiled and took a step back. "Now, if you would follow me, I will show you to the cars."

The men started to shake less violently and nodded. I walked with my best friends in front of me. I didn't trust the rest of the pack enough for them to be behind me. We walked quickly until we were in front of our cars.

"Who wants to ride in Jane's car?" I called. They all looked around nervously. "She is instructed not to harm anyone, as long as you don't harm her. I have changed all of our scents so that it will not bother you on your duration of your stay."

Embry, Quil, and Jarred moved toward Jane's car. Seth and Leah moved toward Heidi's. Sam and Paul went to Victoria's. Jake and Angela got in mine. Jane was cussing under her breath. She had the most of the wolves.

"Are these your cars?" Jake asked, eyeing them. I nodded.

"These are just our racing cars. We each have individual 'human' cars, to seem normal. Wait till you see the rest of the cars in our garage. You are going to be in heaven."

"How fast does it go?"

"All of the girls and my closest friends go four hundred."

Jake's eyes bulged. "Four HUNDRED! Who fixed your engines?"

I laughed. "I did."

I started the car and hit the gas. I sped down the road at three fifty. Jane, Heidi, and Vik close behind. Jake was about to fall out of his seat. Angela looked worried.

"Shouldn't you slow down a little. I mean, what if you get pulled over?"

I looked back at her, still hitting the gas. "No one will notice us, I have fast reflexes, and I can levitate the cars if we are going to get in a crash. We will be safe. So, Angela, how are you these days? How are your kids? Isabella and Derek, right?"

She nodded. We got talking about Forks, and Charlie was dating Sue Clearwater after Harry's death. It was nice to know about Charlie being happy. I was looking at Angela and Jake in the back seat while driving the whole time, much to Angela's protest. Jake was grinning wickedly. I swerved into the drive way and pulled in. Stephanie was there and smiling.

"Hello, Steph, has anyone missed me?" I smiled, getting out of the car. I locked it and handed her my keys.

"No, Princess, they knew of your whereabouts. Renata has fetched your meal and Corin is getting human food for the pack."

I smiled. "Thank you, you may go back to your bedroom. I don't think we are expecting any guests today."

She nodded, and yawned. "Thank you, Princess."

She left the room and the pack was looking at me, waiting for an explanation.

"She's human." Sam said, bluntly and getting to the point. I nodded.

"Yes, and so was our last receptionist."

"What did she mean, fetching your meal?" Paul asked.

I smiled. Jane, Heidi, and Vik laughed from behind me. "Just stay in your rooms when we get back. No need for more blood than necissary."

"You drink humans!" Jake yelled. I put my hands up innocently.

"I'm allergic to animal blood, I tried it once and vomitted for three days straight. This was the only way. Yes, me and the rest of my family drink human blood. We have guests here for the Ball and Wedding, so do not kill them. They are all welcome and do not dare betray us after what we did to the Cullen's just yesterday."

I laughed evilly. "What did you do to them?" Angela asked.

"I killed Edward and Alice. Edward tore my wedding dress into a hundred pieces to hold up the wedding. Us four worked wonders to put it back together, and then after that, I told Father, and we have dispossed of them without a second thought. Do not get on father's bad side. He doesn't take to lightly to unknown and untrusted friends of a human memory. Just don't do anything rash."

They nodded and gulped. "Follow."

Jane, Heidi, and Victoria ran off. I led the pack toward the throne room at human pace. It was so slow and I was asking them to hurry up frequently. Jake responded that they were not all vampires. I just rolled my eyes and increased my pace. I stopped at the doors.

"And this, lady and gentlemen, is my family and friends." I called, laughing slightly. I opened to door to reveal the entire guard and guest. My father and uncles were in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to Volterra!" Aro yelled.

"Dad, no need to freak them out, this is the pack. Sam, Jake, Angela, Quil, Jarred, Embry, Paul, Seth, and Leah. Pack, this is my family. Aro, Sulpicia, Cauis, Athenodora, Marcus, Jane, Heidi, Victoria, Felix, Dememtri, Afton, Santiago, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate, Tanya, Amun, Benjamin, Kebi, Tia, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Garrett, Mary, Peter, Charlotte, Randall, Alistair, Charles, Makenna, and my lovely fiancee, Alec." I said, pointing to all of them. The pack was convulsing. I gave them a glare and they stopped shaking. "Now, Renata and Corin are out, but will be returning in. . ." I looked into the future. "Three minutes, so I best show you your rooms. Heidi, Jane, Vik, you take your groups that rose with you in the car. I will take one of Jane's men."

I ended up with Angela, Jake, and Embry. Quil and Jarred were with Jane, Seth and Leah were with Heidi, and Sam and Paul with Vik. I ran off and they were close behind, running at wolf speed in their human form. I quickly showed them their rooms. "Jake and Angela, this is your room." I said, pointing to a room in the closed wing, I had empty just for their arrival. The rest of my friends were down the hall a bit. "Embry, this is yours." I said, pointing to a room across from theirs. The entire pack was in the same hall, just for some comfort on their part. I told them to stay put until I came and told them otherwise. I ran to the throne room, leaving the message that they are not to come to the throne room, no matter how loud the screams get. They grimaced but nodded.

Once I got there, Renata and Corin were there, Corin placing the groceries in the corner. There was a group of humans taking pictures and admiring the work. I walked in and they all looked at me. Aro started talking.

"Welcome to Volterra. This is the ancient throne room of Saint Marcus himself. It was a disclosed location that only a few select people see for themselves."

"Can we just get started?" Jane mumbled under her breath. I laughed.

"Father. . ." I whined, to low for humans to hear. He smiled.

"Let the feast begin!" He said, raising his hands in the air. The people looked around, and suddenly, we were on top of them. The Cullen's left and went to the forest to hunt. I drank a man with black hair and green eyes before lighting the pile of bodies on fire. They burnt, along with their photos and what ever they had with them. We stole their money and anything we liked beforehand. That was our source of income.

I walked up toward the Pack's wing. They were standing by their doors, I could hear them breathing from just inside the rooms. "You can come out now, roam around do whatever you wish. You ever want help if you get lost, just call me, and I will gladly show you around."

They all stepped out and were looking at me. Seeing my red eyes, they winced. I just laughed and turned around. I stopped on my second step and looked at them all. "Tomorrow, we are doing a battle of the bands. Of you want to participate, you need to get your group together. You can have no less than four members. You do not have to participate, but you may if you wish it."

I walked off to hear them all hoot excited, unaware that the whole castle could hear them. I laughed and ran to my room to find Alec reading on our bed. I jumped on top of him and he looked startled.

"Hey, babe, what's up?"

He laughed. "The canopy?"

I looked up and saw the bed canopy. I smiled. "Alright, how are you?"

"As good as I can ever get, sweetie. Are you excited for tomorrow?"

I nodded. "I can't wait! So, Heidi, Jane, Vik and I are one band. You, Felix, Demetri, and Jasper are another. Father, Mother, Uncles and Aunt are another. The Cullen's are another. The rest of the groups are whatever they want to be?"

He nodded. "We are so going to kick ass."

I laughed. "I don't think so babe."

He laughed. "We shall see. I think that my band is much better than you will be."

"Yeah, well I know who will win." I stuck my tounge out at him. He chuckled and kissed me. One thing led to another. . .

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	17. Chapter 17

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Jake's POV:

I emailed Bella yesterday, telling her the plane was landing tonight. I brought the rest of the pack, after Bella said her 'father' approved it. I wonder who her 'father' was. So, Bella was meeting us along with my imprint. I was little nervous about Angela meeting the vampires in the vampire capital of the world, but she assured me that it was safe, Bella did that is, Angela was a little nervous.

As soon as we landed I pulled out my phone.

"Hello, this is Stephanie, how may I service you today?" A woman asked.

"Is this is Volturi residence?" I asked, not knowing really what to say.

"Yes it is, may I ask what you need?"

"Is Bella Volturi there? I need to talk to her," I said calmly, though I was a little annoyed.

"Yes, one moment. May I ask who's speaking?"

"Jacob Black," I said. I heard her get up and a knock on the door.

_"Come in!" someone said._

I heard the door open and Stephanie speak. Werewolf hearing was great._  
_

"A phone call from a Jacob Black has just been made. He wished to speak to you?" Stephanie said.

I heard the phone be handed to someone.

"Jake, have you landed yet?" Bella said, not bothering to say hello. Same Bella.

"Yes, we are going through security now," I said.

"I will be there in a half hour. I will be the one holding the Quiliute pack sign." she laughed a beautiful sound.

I chuckled. "Alright, see you then, bye."

"Bye, Jake."

I hung up and we made our way through security and to the suitcases. I found them and everyone got their bags before we headed to the front doors. It was a small airport, that was for sure.

Someone jumped in front of us, and we all stopped.

"I assume you are the famous Quilly boys?" she smiled, using a sickly sweet voice. "My names Bella, Jake knows me."

She laughed and I noticed two blonds and a red head get behind her. A red head that we chased off our land all those years ago.

"Bella?" I asked, incredulous. She looked great. . . well except for the red eyes.

"Hey Jake, I missed you! Introduce me to the pack. . ." she said.

I cleared my throat. "Right, this is Sam, the alpha, Jarred, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah. This is my wife, Angela."

She looked at Angela closely and I almost pulled Angela behind me until Bella smiled. "Angela Webber? Is that you?"

My wife laughed. "Yes, Bella, it's me. I can't believe your alive! I was so mad that you might have run away, that I just phased. My dad was part Quilliette. Now, I'm a werewolf."

She laughed. "Shapeshifter. You guys are shape-shifters. Oh, I am being rude. This is my soon to be sister-in-law, Jane." Jane smiled and waved. "And these two are my best friends, Heidi," I waved toward the striking, blond vampire, "And Victoria." I waved toward the red-head. We all gasped.

"Isn't this the vampire that was trying to get on our lands?" Sam asked.

Bella took a step forward. "Yes, she is. She is not to be harmed. She is on my side. No one you are going to meet is to be harmed. My father and Uncles will take care of anyone that gets out of line. He will show no mercy to the pack, even if you are my friends or not."Her tone was acid, and we all began to shake. Bella smiled. "Now, if you would follow me, I will show you to the cars."

The men started to shake less violently and nodded. I followed her friends, Bella behind us, toward the parking lot. We walked quickly until we were in front of three amazing cars. cars.

"Who wants to ride in Jane's car?" Bella called. We all looked around nervously. "She is instructed not to harm anyone, as long as you don't harm her. I have changed all of our scents so that it will not bother you on your duration of your stay."

Embry, Quil, and Jarred moved toward Jane's car. Seth and Leah moved toward Heidi's. Sam and Paul went to Victoria's. Angela and I got in Bella's.

"Are these your cars?" I asked, eyeing them. Bella nodded.

"These are just our racing cars. We each have individual 'human' cars, to seem normal. Wait till you see the rest of the cars in our garage. You are going to be in heaven."

"How fast does it go?"

"All of the girls and my closest friends go four hundred."

My eyes bulged. "Four HUNDRED! Who fixed your engines?"

She laughed. "I did."

I was speechless. She knew cars! That's awesome! She sped down the road at three fifty, and I was terrified. I saw Angela look worried.

"Shouldn't you slow down a little. I mean, what if you get pulled over?" Angela asked, a little fear in her tone.

Bella looked at her, the car still moving. "No one will notice us, I have fast reflexes, and I can levitate the cars if we are going to get in a crash. We will be safe. So, Angela, how are you these days? How are your kids? Isabella and Derek, right?"

Angela nodded. We got talking about Forks, and how Charlie was dating Sue Clearwater after Harry's death. It was nice to know about Charlie being happy. bella was looking at Angela and I in the back seat while driving the whole time, much to Angela's protest. I was grinning wickedly. Bella swerved into the drive way to a huge castle and pulled in. A human was there and . . . smiling.

"Hello, Steph, has anyone missed me?" Bella smiled, getting out of the car. She locked it and handed the human her keys.

"No, Princess, they knew of your whereabouts. Renata has fetched your meal and Corin is getting human food for the pack," The human said, a little hesitant.

Bella smiled. "Thank you, you may go back to your bedroom. I don't think we are expecting any guests today."

She nodded, and yawned. "Thank you, Princess."

She left the room and the pack was looking at Bella, waiting for an explanation.

"She's human." Sam said, bluntly and getting to the point. Bella nodded.

"Yes, and so was our last receptionist."

"What did she mean, fetching your meal?" Paul asked.

Bella smiled. Jane, Heidi, and Vik laughed from behind me. "Just stay in your rooms when we get back. No need for more blood than necessary."

"You drink humans!" I yelled. Bella put her hands up innocently.

"I'm allergic to animal blood, I tried it once and vomitted for three days straight. This was the only way. Yes, me and the rest of my family drink human blood. We have guests here for the Ball and Wedding, so do not kill them. They are all welcome and do not dare betray us after what we did to the Cullen's just yesterday."

Bella laughed evilly, and I grimmaced a little at the image. "What did you do to them?" Angela asked.

"I killed Edward and Alice. Edward tore my wedding dress into a hundred pieces to hold up the wedding. Us four worked wonders to put it back together, and then after that, I told Father, and we have dispossed of them without a second thought. Do not get on father's bad side. He doesn't take to lightly to unknown and untrusted friends of a human memory. Just don't do anything rash."

We nodded and gulped. "Follow," Bella commanded.

The three female vampires ran off. Bella led the pack toward the throne room at human pace. It was so slow and she kept asking us to hurry. I responded that we were not all vampires. Bella just rolled her eyes and increased her pace. She stopped at the doors.

"And this, lady and gentlemen, is my family and friends." Bella called, laughing slightly. She opened to door to reveal a room of hundreds of vampires, it seemed. There were three older men sitting on a stange like thing.

"Welcome to Volterra!" The one in the middle yelled, a little happy looking.

"Dad, no need to freak them out, this is the pack. Sam, Jake, Angela, Quil, Jarred, Embry, Paul, Seth, and Leah. Pack, this is my family. Aro, Sulpicia, Cauis, Athenodora, Marcus, Jane, Heidi, Victoria, Felix, Dememtri, Afton, Santiago, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate, Tanya, Amun, Benjamin, Kebi, Tia, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Garrett, Mary, Peter, Charlotte, Randall, Alistair, Charles, Makenna, and my lovely fiancee, Alec." Bella said, pointing to all of them. We were convulsing. Bella gave us a glare and we stopped shaking. "Now, Renata and Corin are out, but will be returning in. . ." Bella dazed off. "Three minutes, so I best show you your rooms. Heidi, Jane, Vik, you take your groups that rode with you in the car. I will take one of Jane's men."

Bella up with Angela, Embry, and I. Quil and Jarred were with Jane, Seth and Leah were with Heidi, and Sam and Paul with Vik. Bella ran off and we were close behind, running at wolf speed in our human form. Bella quickly showed us our rooms. "Jake and Angela, this is your room." Bella said, pointing to a room in the closed wing, that looked like it had been emptied just for our arrival. "Embry, this is yours." Bella said, pointing to a room across from mine. The entire pack was in the same hall, just for some comfort on our part. Bella told us to stay put until Bella came and told us otherwise. She ran to the throne room, leaving the message that we are not to come to the throne room, no matter how loud the screams get. We all grimaced but nodded.

Minutes later we heard blood curdling screams and we all grimmaced, convulsing. It sounded awful. After the screams stopped, Bella came back towards our wing. We were all standing behind our doors.

"You can come out now, roam around do whatever you wish. You ever want help if you get lost, just call me, and I will gladly show you around," Bella announced.

We all stepped out and were looking at Bella. Seeing her red eyes, we winced. She just laughed and turned around. She stopped on her second step and looked at us all. "Tomorrow, we are doing a battle of the bands. Of you want to participate, you need to get your group together. You can have no less than four members. You do not have to participate, but you may if you wish it."

She walked off to hear and could no doubt hear us all hoot excited. I heard her laugh and run off. We started to walk around and took in the gardens.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	18. The Bands

Here's a long overdue update and I know its not the greatest, but I've lost touch with this story. It's almost over. But OMG, Down by Jason Walker is the absolute prettiest song!

* * *

"All you need is love," Alec sang. Demetri and Felix were his back up dancers. I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. His voice was actually really good. One song per group, was all it was. And then we'd all vote who would win. Aro and the other brothers decided what we would win.

Next was the Denali sisters. They sang 'My Humps'. Major eye roll.

Next were the Cullen woman, "Womanizer."

"But I call them like I see 'em," Alice sang. Alec and his two boys from his band were laughing their hearts out.

Next was Jane, Heidi, and I's turn. We were going to originally sing Jar of Hearts to cause

Eddie some pain, but since he's dead, we decided something more . . . appropriate was necessary.

"Rock your body, c'mon everybody  
Somebody stop me, when I dance I'm losing control  
You see me yo, this is stereo  
I wanna hear my song one time on the radio

I'm gonna do this step back step do it anyway got to feel your loving  
I'm gonna break even the law of the gravity to see you in the morning

Let me see your body move on the floor like ten minutes ago  
Shake shake shake your body, move on the floor like ten minutes ago  
Winning in every place cuz your my lucky face, everybody do it turn on the floor  
O Yeah

I'm gonna do this step back step do it anyway got to feel your loving  
I'm gonna break even the law of the gravity to see you in the morning  
Let me see your body move on the floor like ten minutes ago  
Shake shake shake your body, move on the floor like ten minutes ago

Winning in every place cuz your my lucky face, everybody do it turn on the floor  
O Yeah

Rock your body, c'mon everybody  
Somebody stop me, when I dance I'm losing control  
You see me yo, this is stereo  
I wanna hear my song one time on the radio

Let me see your body move on the floor like ten minutes ago  
Shake shake shake your body, move on the floor like ten minutes ago

Winning in every place cuz your my lucky face, DJ turn off the bass  
Winning in every place cuz your my lucky face, everybody do it turn on the floor  
O Yeah !"  
I absolutely adored Inna. She was amazing, for singing English opposed to her native Romanian. And Ten Minutes was my favorite song.

Marcus had a beautiful voice. He was the lead singer to his band, containing the other two brothers. They sang Six Feet Under The Stars. Beautifully, I might add.

Sulplicia and Athenadora were a band and sang Just The Way You Are.

Jake and a few boys from his pack did 'Who Let The Dogs Out'. I think I about died laughing.

Other people went and just as we were about to vote, I heard murmurs.

"The bride and groom have to sing!" I heard them chant. I met Alec's eyes and mouthed our song.

Sulplicia and Athenadora grabbed my arms, "Come on! Get up there!"

I laughed, "Plice! Thena! No!'

"Sing for them! It's your last moment to sing as a free woman!" Athenadora laughed.

"Fine!" I pouted. Alec was thrown up with me and I went to the piano. Alec took the mic. I situated the mic on the piano so that I could sing into it. I started to play, closing my eyes as the song started to play.

"This doesn't count for us," I heard Alec say. "Only the original bands can be voted on."

Alec and I decided to sing Down by Jason Walker.

"I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting  
Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.

Not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
What I could be missing  
But I'm missing way too much  
So when do I give up what I've been wishing for.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
Oh I am going down, down, down  
Can't find another way around  
And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
I never know why it's coming down, down, down.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Oh it's coming down, down, down."  
When we finished, there was a loud applause. I stood and bowed dramatically, "Thank you."  
Alec smirked and he took me in his arms, his lips descending on mine. Our wedding tomorrow would start something great.

"And the winner is . . ." Aro announced. "The La Push wolves!"**  
**

* * *

**Hope you liked! Review, please!**

**-Nastya**


	19. Chapter 19

I never did find out what the prize was for the La Push pack. As soon as the clock struck midnight, I was ushered into my bedroom. Alec couldn't see me until the wedding ceremony.

Heidi, Jane, and the wives of the Kings ushered to make me perfect. I was to shower. . . check. Then Sulplicia did my hair. Heidi did my make up. Jane did some touch ups on my dress. Athenadora took pictures. It took seven gruelling hours until I heard soft music playing in the ballroom. The reception was to take place in the throne room, in which I would be surprised. I didn't even want to find out what the surprise was. I was honestly scared to.

"Oh!" Athenadora cried when there was a knock at the door. Aro smiled as he entered. "Bella, dear, you look stunning."

"Thanks, Aro," I winked. "Not so bad yourself."

He chuckled and offered his arm. I lifted the hem of my skirt, careful not to trip on it, as I walked over to him and took his arm. Heidi, Jane, and the wives took off.

"You ready, dear?" Aro asked

I nodded, "Yup. I believe I am. If I faint on the way there, be sure to not trip on the dress."

He chuckled, "I'll try not to."

The clock chimed eight and Aro and I took off. We were just outside the doors when they opened to announce me. Walking slowly, Aro and I finally reached Alec, who was staring at me with an undying emotion of love in his eyes.

The ceremony went by in a blur. Before I knew it, 'I do's' were exchanged and then. . . I was kissing my husband. I was Mrs. Alec Volturi of Volterra.

Lordy. I never would have pictured myself here, if you would have asked me fifteen years ago.

"Now what's my surprise?" I asked Alec as soon as he pulled away. He chuckled as did many others that were still here. He led me to my bedroom, saying I had to change into the gown on my bed.

"You'll find out as soon as you get into the throne room," he promised.

I sighed dramatically, but oblidged. The gown I now wore wasn't white, but a creamy pale pink, nearly pearly in color. It was a ballgown, but not the hoopshirt bottom. It was sleek and slid down, hugging my curves. Alec eyed me hungrily before taking my arm and running off to the throne room.

"Wait here," He murmured.

He disappered inside the room, shutting the door behind him before I could see. Suddenly, the murmuring inside got quiet.

"I now present to you, Princess Arabella Volturi of Volterra!" I heard Athenadora and Sulplicia cry. "And her husband, Alec Volturi!"

I snorted in amusement as the doors opened and there was a path to the throne seats created by a part in the crowd. Alec took my arm and led me to the top, seating me on my throne, him next to me.

"I would like to crown my daughter as the princess, officially, in front of all of you!" I heard Aro say. He rose from his seat and was behind mine in a flash. "As well as name Alec prince."

A cold necklace, blood red as the ruby centered in it, latched around my neck. I looked upon the ruby and upon closer inspection, I discovered that it had the Volturi crest ingraved on the inside. It was absolutely beautiful. Aro placed a ring in Alec's hand and I noticed it was a replica of one I had seen in a portrait, hidden far in the back of the library.

"May the dancing begin!" Aro cried happily.

We laughed and then danced, officially, I am Arabella Volturi, the Princess of Volterra.

* * *

Finallly finished! Hope you liked! No sequel:(. Hope you enjoy! Read my other stories!

**-Nastya**


	20. Chapter 20

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
